


Ravage/Ratbat

by Camfield



Series: RoboPeriod Adventures [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, First Period, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Ravage/Ratbat, Cassettes, Soundwave<br/>Rating: M<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own it… *le sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravage/Ratbat

  
Every time one of Soundwave’s cassettes transitioned from pre-adult to adult Soundwave promised himself it would be the last time. For whatever reason, because he had never seen other host’s cassettes immediately post upgrade, his creations went absolutely crazy. Every single one of them had gone nuts.  
  
Batzoid, crazy, insane, cukoo, loony and any other words that meant out of their fragging minds.  
  
And now it was little Ratbat’s turn. He’d been upgraded recently and Soundwave was on edge for the whole mess to begin. His telepathy didn’t help, because his creations didn’t know when it would start, and really the only thing keeping him from just locking them all in his room was that he wasn’t quite ready to deal with unhappy neighbors from the noise.  
  
Again, he promised himself that this was absolutely the last time he was going to create. Ever.  
  
When the shrill shriek was finally heard, he nearly pitched forward from horror/relief. Pulling himself upright he not-ran through the halls of the Nemesis to his room and steeled himself before palming open the door.  
  
Ah yes. Definitely started.  
  
Soundwave resisted the urge to drag his hands down his helm and smash it repeatedly against the nearest wall. Why his creations couldn’t just be like other Cybertronians for their first cycle baffled him like few things could.  
  
Ravage was folded up in her corner, licking herself frantically, armor plates askew and bleating whenever her own tail crossed her vision.  
  
Rumble and Frenzy were humping everything in sight. Furniture, toys, each other… he saw splashes of silver transfluid everywhere.  
  
Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw had already clearly fought for dominance, because they were both scratched and dented, and Lazerbeak had mounted Buzzsaw and was rutting like there was no tomorrow.  
  
And then Ratbat, the last of his creations and happy instigator of the whole scene, who was flopped in the middle of the floor staring at her leaking valve like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world.  
  
As Soundwave watched she cocked her head from side to side, puzzling the gel and the feeling of it leaking out of a previously uncared about opening, before turning to her brothers and sisters and watching them go about their own idiocy.  
  
There really weren’t any other cons who would be able to spike Ratbat besides his own siblings anyway. Soundwave’s cassettes were ‘smaller than the average bear’ as Frenzy had laughingly put it, and they weren’t much interested in baring themselves in bad company anyway.  
  
So when Ravage leapt to her feet and pounced on Ratbat, shoving her muzzle directly into the dripping valve, he wasn’t surprised when her ‘yummy noises’ started.  
  
He was surprised, however, to find out that Ratbat could hold a high C7 (2093.005 hz) for as long as she did, especially once the glass in the room started breaking.


End file.
